marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bucharest
Bucharest is the capital and largest city in Romania. History Communism in Bucharest During the , public gatherings were not allowed in Bucharest, forcing the people to meet in their homes or to form secret clubs across the city. Some of those clubs remained active after the end of the regime, sometimes hosting illegal meetings.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Cold War During the Cold War, CIA sent Nick Fury on a mission in Bucharest, Romania.Captain Marvel Transhumanists Meeting To be added Chase of Winter Soldier goes on the run within Bucharest]] On the run from the government, Winter Soldier hid in an old safe-house in Romania. While walking through the city and buying plums from a street seller, Barnes caught sight of a man staring at him. Taking the Jurnalul de Lugoj newspaper, Barnes had discovered that he was being accused of the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre in Vienna. Seeing this, Barnes decided to collect his belongings and to then escape the city. at the Winter Soldier's hideout]] Returning into his hideout, Barnes discovered Captain America inside. Barnes had insisted that he was not responsible for all of the terrorist attacks but Rogers noted that the people who did blame him were coming to their location not intending to take him alive. Suddenly, Joint Counter Terrorist Centre operatives charged into the building, confronting Rogers and Barnes. As more operatives charged into the hideout, Barnes and Rogers non-lethally took down the operatives. Leaving Rogers behind, Barnes reached the next building's rooftop, regaining his backpack and continuing to run. However just as he began running, he was attacked by Black Panther. Without a word being spoken, Barnes and T'Challa were fighting before they were distracted as the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre helicopter began shooting at the pair. Barnes began to run again, with T'Challa and Rogers running close behind him as they leaped down from the building and onto the street, while the Falcon managed to knock the helicopter out of the way of danger to protect them all. chasing the Winter Soldier]] Realizing that T'Challa would be able to catch up to him eventually, Barnes was able to get ahold a motorcycle and used the extra speed to get ahead in the chase while Rogers and the Panther used a stolen car to try and catch up with him. T'Challa managed to catch up with Barnes and attempted to kill him, however, Barnes was just able to block his attack, knocking him into the road. While also grinding his hand across the tarmac to keep from falling off his bike and had still continued to ride away from danger while the still determined Joint Counter Terrorist Centre agents followed behind. and the Winter Soldier are arrested]] Coming to the end of the tunnel, Barnes used an explosive to destroy the roof, however, T'Challa was able to gain extra speed by jumping on Wilson's back and knocked Barnes off his bike before Rogers kept him from killing his friend. The manhunt was finished as War Machine and Joint Counter Terrorist Center operatives apprehended the trio and brought them to Berlin.Captain America: Civil War References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations